warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Orca
]] The Tau Navy's Orca Dropship (not to be confused with the Kass'l-class Gunship, which also carries the codename "Orca") a dedicated orbital transport shuttle for ferrying Tau troops, equipment and supplies from spaceships in orbit to a planet's surface. Unlike the Space Marine Thunderhawk gunship, or the Tau's own far larger Manta, the Orca is not a front line combat vehicle and is only equipped for self-defence. This is because its primary function of transportation usually takes place well away from any fighting. Orcas are well armoured for their role and utilize the same unknown nano-crystalline alloy that is also used in many other Tau vehicles and aircraft. Using the Tau's anti-grav technology and powered by quad ramjets, the Orca is also fast and highly manoeuvrable despite its size and bulky appearance, allowing for the better deployment of Tau troops. Orcas serve purely as a transport for Tau forces, often operating to bring Tau forces from spaceships down to the ground. Once large planetary invasion operations are underway, they will then be used as support for Mantas in the transport of troops. Whilst Mantas transport the bulk of the Tau forces, Orcas allow a Tau commander to be flexible in the deployment of his Hunter Cadres in different battle-zones. However, troops will usually not be dropped directly in combat, and are more likely to be inserted some distance away from the enemy where they can take position before a battle. When troops aredeployed in the midst of fighting however, Orcas often skim the ground so that troops using Jetpacks can leap out, rather than having the Orca land on a dangerous, fire-swept drop zone. Orcas are also commonly used for special missions due their versatile nature, and have been known to transport supplies, move scout units into forward positions in relative safety, drop deployables to support Tau actions, and transport important personnel such as Ethereals, Water Caste Diplomats or a Shas’o commander himself, along with their respective bodyguards. On dangerous missions or if they must approach a battlefield, a flight of Orcas will be defended by a squadron of Barracudas whose job is to intercept enemy fighters or engage ground targets that threaten an Orca and its cargo. Orcas are also equipped with basic self-defence weaponry to ward off enemy aircraft. History On Taros, Orca Dropships played an important role in the overall Tau strategy defeat the attacking Imperial forces. Orcas operating at night and using blacksun filters would insert Pathfinders and Stealthsuit teams behind enemy lines to disrupt the Imperial offensive and ambush supply lines, and Shas’El K’irri launched a daring raid from an Orca on an Imperial Navy airbase where the Orca landed directly on the main runway. Orcas were the workhorse of Tau forces on the planet, moving troops and supplies to and from combat zones throughout the whole campaign. It is estimated that at the peak of fighting on Taros, Tau forces were operating in excess of 200 Orcas, although exact figures are unknown. There were also unconfirmed reports of Orca variants armed with multiple Missile racks and bomb bays used during the Taros Campaign, but none were positively identified. Armament Orcas are primarily armed with ventral, pop-down turret mounted weaponry which provides some protection from interceptors attacking from below climbing up to intercept the descending Orca. The weaponry is not used for dogfighting, however. The weaponry’s main use is for sweeping and clearing a landing zone with fire prior to a landing. Integrated weaponry within the turret includes twin-linked Long-Barrelled Burst Cannons, and a Missile Pod. Orcas are also equipped with Targetting Arrays for increased accuracy when firing, Blacksun Filters for night vision, and Disruption Pods for protection. An Orca's large hold can carry up to the equivalent of 48 Tau Fire Warriors and their equipment, and two or three Orcas can transport an entire Hunter Cadre's worth of troops, drones and battlesuits onto a planet's surface. Troops disembark from the rear ramp once an Orca is at its destination. However, Battlesuit wearers and Drones, can opt to jump out at high altitudes and drop directly into battle from above. An Orca's hold can be adapted to carry a a variety of troops and supplies and many fittings that can be placed inside. The standard setup includes Drone racks, seats for Tau warriors, and weapon stowage racks which can fit Pulse Rifles, Pulse Carbines and Rail Rifles. On top of this, Orcas can mount an extra for a roof-mounted automated Battlesuit transportation rail that can fit fit up to six XV8 Crisis Battlesuits or three XV88 Broadside Battlesuits, and hold them in place using magnetic rail clamps. However, this extra space can be used to carry extra Tau warriors such as Pathfinders and Stealthsuits, and other Tau units such as Drone Sentry Turrets, Remote Sensor Towers, Tetras, Kroot Carnivores, Krootox and Kroot Hounds. As well as a large hold, Orcas also have a forward-upper command deck from which two Fire Caste operators can monitor operations. A extra seat is also available for important individuals such as Ethereals or a Tau commander. Each Orca is piloted by a single Air Caste pilot and the pilot compartment is also an escape pod from which the pilot can eject from the aircraft in case of an emergency. Once on the ground however, the pilot had to use his own resources to make his escape. Orcas are commonly outfitted with secure communications booms on top towards the rear, and these booms also double as exterior air data sensors and attack warning systems. Ordo Xenos Departmento Analyticus Technical Specifications Sources *''Imperial Armour Volume Three - The Taros Campaign'' pp. 202-207 *''Imperial Armour - Apocalypse'', pg. 77 *''Imperial Armour - Apocalypse Second Edition'', pg. 77 *''Courage and Honour'' (Novel) by Graham McNeill Gallery Orcanight.JPG|Side view of an Orca camouflaged for night operations; landing gear deployed and turret retracted Orcaday.JPG|Side view of an Orca from the T'au Sept; landing gear deployed and turret retracted Orca7.jpg|Rear view of an Orca with its boarding ramp deployed Orca6.jpg|Cut-away view of Tau Air Caste pilot in an Orca cockpit Orca4.jpg|Cut-away view of an Orca command deck with seated Ethereal and two Fire Caste operators Orca3.jpg|Cut-away view of an Orca troop compartment Category:O Category:Tau Category:Tau Spacecraft Category:Tau Empire Category:Spacecraft Category:Tau Aircraft Category:Spacecraft Category:Aircraft